1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus that enables shooting with emitting a light emitting unit, and a control method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a camera has an automatic exposure control (AutoExposure) function to set an aperture, a shutter speed, and sensitivity appropriately according to brightness of a subject at the time of shooting.
A camera emits a strobe when shooting a backlight scene, such as a scene where a person stands before the sun, with a background in proper brightness, or when shooting in a low illumination environment with a high shutter speed in order to reduce a camera shake.
A color temperature of the strobe light is determined by a characteristic of a light-emitting device. A xenon tube has a color temperature of about 5500 to 6000 K.
On the other hand, sunlight outdoors in daytime has a color temperature of about 5500 K, so it is much the same as that of the strobe light by the xenon tube. On the other hand, there are light sources with a low color temperature of about 2500 K such as a filament lamp.
When shooting with strobe emission under such a light source of which the color temperature is largely different from that of the light of the strobe mounted on a camera, a white balance cannot be kept due to mixture of the color temperatures that are different to each other, which may make a taken image be unnatural.